


The Others are Alive

by guttedfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Serious Injuries, Sort Of, author updates sporadically like the little motherfucker he is, but not really, its an appraising term i have never fucked anyones mother, like theyre there if you SQUINT and read details, more characters shall come i PROMISE, most of these ships are mentioned only, no beta we die like the monokubs, not literally a motherfucker of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttedfics/pseuds/guttedfics
Summary: "Others?"  The taller woman quirks an eyebrow.  The reply comes almost instantly.  "First class.  Second class.  Those others.  Six for the first, five for the second, and a plus one who's related to a first classmate."  She frowns... then her eyes widen.  "What possible reason could they have for contacting *all* of us?  And what if it's some trap, and you're just gullible?  Naegi wouldn't call just out of the blue, Saihara."  He shudders and only crosses his arms."I'll tell you when we get there."[CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN]
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 20





	1. A Call and A Plane

**Author's Note:**

> this one is DIFFICULT to explain. i moved canon around so each dr game takes place about a year or two after each other, and while they previously THOUGHT their classmates were dead, theyve been revived (somehow, i may or may not explain), though sustain serious injuries related to their death. more shall come.

It wasn't supposed to go like this.They were just supposed to wallow in their own self pity until death knocked and took them away (finally).But fate often has other plans, and as much as they were accustomed to despair seeping into every crack of their lives, things do not often go as planned. 

"Hello?"As soon as the call came in he knew something was off.Alone in his office, the other two still arriving by the time he picks up the phone. 

"No, no.Not at all-"His breath falters for a moment."Alright.Yes.Of course."His shoes make sharp tapping noises on the tile, cold beneath all their feet.He rummages around in a desk, pulling out a faded pen a scribbles a few- from what the two women, freshly arrived can tell- numbers on a notecard and hands it to the shorter of the pair. 

"Just hold that-"She takesit."Thank you.Of course.We'll be over as soon as we can.Alright."There's tears in his eyes by the time he hangs up.When his head, previously downturned, snaps back up again, they roll down his pale, almost sunken cheeks, glistening as they hit the hardwood desk beneath him."We need to go, now.I can't tell you what happened here.Just come on.And save the notecard, I know you're good at hiding things." 

It's very confusing, watching him bustle around.He doesn't even have a suitcase.Just his phone and some papers clipped to a board.The women pack similar, one with the notecard and the other with a knife strapped to her thigh.It's not unusual.But this time it's above her pant leg, the handle visible to anyone who notices its outline against her dark pants."I'm not supposed to tell you in here.It isn't safe.Once we get there I can, and the others will too." 

"Others?"The taller woman quirks an eyebrow.The reply comes almost instantly."First class.Second class.Those others.Six for the first, five for the second, and a plus one who's related to a first classmate."She frowns... then her eyes widen."What possible reason could they have for contacting _all_ of us?And what if it's some trap, and you're just gullible?Naegi wouldn't call just out of the blue, Saihara."He shudders and only crosses his arms. 

"I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

There, as it turns out, is a plane.An actually quite luxurious plane.But discreet.Small.They board and find empty seats, setttling down.The thirteen others are there already.First and second classes, as well as a young woman, only a tad younger than the first class sitting next too another with long, dark hair pulled into a single braid.All of them shift back, pressed against the seats as the plane takes off.Only when the seatbelt light flicks off do they get an explanation. 

"I need to explain, don't I?"A man with short, unruly hair stands.There's a certain spike that sticks up from the rest."Well.We're all from different classes.I believe that we are respectively the Life, Trip, and Semester groups.Plus Komaru, who's in a unique position."One of the two women sitting next to each other, the one with muddygreenish-brown hair waves at him.That must be Komaru.

"We believe we've found something.Tough coming from me, but I don't want to get your hopes up. Hah.But just maybe.A small team dispatched around this area, as a small town nearby called in reports of strange noises and often the ground shaking.This isn't near any fault lines, we ruled out earthquakes, and often some people would try and find whatever was causing the noises.Nothing was ever found.So our team did some digging, both literally and figuratively, and we found it."He clears his throat again.The boy with the drab teal hair- Saihara- notes it's with his left hand, only because the gold band on one of his fingers catches the light as he does. 

"Can I interrupt for a second?"Another man speaks up.His voice is deeper.He seems to be much like the first man, though with shorter hair, taller.The first nods and sits back down."Thank you.Sorry for being confusing.Even I was wasn't sure at first.But I've had some contact with a few of the team members, and I have my doubts, but I think all three are down there.We haven't seen them.We don't know _how_ they're alive, seeing as their deaths were..."He pauses for a beat."Thourough."He ends up fiddling with the sleeves of his dress shirt.They're all dressed semi-formally.There's bits and peices of old uniforms here and there.The man resumes."We're just taking advantage of them being alive.And hoping that that fucking _bear_ isn't with them." 

A chill runs around all of them.The bear.None of them want to talk about it.But another woman adjusts the small tiara atop her blonde head and turns towards the previous speaker."And the others we've seen?Usami was kind.Do you think she's down there?And the five that the third class had, do you think they're alive?It may be a possibility, if that bastard bear didn't get his way!"Her tone shifts to that of bitterness.A few of her fellow classmates flinch at the use of the word ' _bastard_ '.Apparently she isn't one to swear.The man pipes up again."Doubt it.Do you have any clue if they're alive?"He turns to the three. 

The first to speak is the shortest of the three."No.He destroyed all of them after bringing them back.There's hardly a chance... plus the others.I don't think they're alive.Plus they were weird."He clutches the note, other hand curling into a fist.The other woman nods, perched now on the table instead of a seat."I hope they're gone.We don't need them again."The other two nod. 

The plane is silent for a moment.It seems everyone's gone back to mingling.Nothing too important.Except for one.She moves over, taking a seat across from Saihara and extending her hand."Kyoko Kirigiri.Nice to meet the other detective here."Saihara takes it."Shuichi Saihara."His voice seems distant.Cold, even. 

"You lost someone, huh.I know a few who did."She tucks a strand of hair back instead of simply blowing it out of the way."They were important to you, too.How early on was it?"Saihara realizes he's been holding the grip of her glove for a bit too long and lets go.He readjusts his posture. 

"The first blackened.It wasn't even her fault, but by the time we knew that it was too late.I knew something was off with her explanation.Even she didn't want to believe it."She nods, waits for him to continue."I didn't see it coming, and now that we got the call, I don't know how I can face her.I don't even know how long they've been alive!It could be years, years just waiting without us."A hand places itself upon his back, softer than Kirigiri's.It's another woman, he can tell that, but who he doesn't know.When he looks up, he's greeted by the same girl who'd first mentioned the bear.Her tiara glitters and she looks at Kirigiri."I know how you feel.A few of us lost people who were blackened.To think that someone so dear was capable, even if on accident?It's definitley rough.I know how you feel, even if it wasn't so early on."Kirigiri quirks an eyebrow. 

"Would you like to speak with him alone?I can go back to the others if you wish."The blonde girl seems to think for a moment."Only if you want to.I'm just trying to sympathize."Kirigiri stands and nods."Then I'll leave.Have at him, Sonia." 

The woman- Sonia, was it?Now takes the first detective's place."I remember losing mine.He was so sweet, too.Here."Out from her large bag she pulls four animals.Soft and fuzzy, a few greying at the nose."These were his.And when he died, I took them in.He never tried to save himself."The animals- hamsters, Saihara deduces, crawl around for a moment before flopping down on the table, a now fuzzy pile of slumber."They don't do much anymore.It's like they needed him to live, and I don't blame them- oh-"She extends her own hand, much like Kirigiri did.

"Sonia Nevermind.Princess of Novoselic.A pleasure to meet you, Saihara."For the second time today, he shakes someone's hand, firm and swift.Her own grip is strong, and she doesn't let go after a few seconds."There's quite a few of us who're in the same position, really.You're not alone here.Even if they didn't- get it first.I'm sorry that happened to you."He nods.Like it was previously in his office, his head is downturned."I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."Sonia beams at him, reajudsts her tiara, gathers the hamsters and stands up. As she moves aside, she waves.He waves back.


	2. Love you too, Harumaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH ok uh full lore - the games were all REAL. talents, deaths, all taking part a year or so after each other. but they stopped at the third game. so this is just something i came up with in the fly, thought itd be cool.

They don't even know how long it is before the seatbelt light flicks back on and they descend, the sun peaking up over the horizon.The early hours of the morning, apparently.It's practically the middle of nowhere, with only a small town.Food stalls litter the streets, and from what they can see they're getting some sort of delivery as several trucks with no labels pull up and workers in faded blue suits climb out, boxes clutched in hand.None pay any attention to the plane, much less the group.But as they move towards more nowhere, a small building comes into view on the wavering horizon.Saihara can feel himself getting clammy.And as they board the elevator, he feels as if he's going to pass out. 

God, how many creepy doors are there in this place?Besides the entrance, maybe three.All labelled.A young woman, dark hair in two long pigtails walks up to one of them.It's labelled with a large, bolded ' **3** '."This is us."She mutters."You two stay out here.I'm going in first just in case this is a trap." 

The male of the group falters."We should come with yo-""Don't doubt my ability, Saihara.Unless you want to walk into some sort of death trap?"He lowers his arm, raised to stop her.Both him and the other woman shift away. 

"Good.I'll see you in a moment.Or not."The doorknob turns with a creak, and she dissappears into the darkness.The door shuts behind her. 

Cold is the first thing that hits Harukawa.It's cold, and steril.Her boots scuff the floor, tiled and clean.It's not dark, dim flourescent lights glow from somewhere above her as she moves further through the hallway, a hand wavering over the handle of her knife.It's a living room?An entry way?Who knows.Her boots makes a particularly loud _squeak_ and she panics, breathing quiet as a mouse. 

"Is someone up already?Thought none of you were morning people."A warm, quiet laugh breaks into a series of coughs, muffled by some kind of fabric."No need to hurry, I'm comin', I'll start up the coffee maker.Just gettin' up myself anyway, I could use a cup too."The voice still remains.No more coughing for now, though whoever's voice it is certainly sounds scratchier from when Harukawa last heard it.Shit.

Her hand no longer cups the knife handle.She's still in a defensive stance, the door is locked.If this is a trap, she'd have to unlock the door- which she sees now can only be done from the outside, and is barely visible against the wall- and run.But she's stuck in place as the sound of heavy footsteps echoe through the halls.Slippers, she deduces.The coughing sounds closer."I'm not one for guesses but I think the other person who'd be up at this time is-"He turns the corner.They're facing each other.His face stretches from one of peace to shock.Fear even.Danger. 

"Maki?"

* * *

The figure, hair gelled up in the same, annoying spiky way, beard a bit scruffier but still there, looking sicker.He's there.Not dead.Still coughing- that'd probably last forever- but alive.Not a corpse in a spaceship. 

Harukawa's first instinct is to run.To run away for whatever hallucination caused her to see and hear him, whatever kind of sick trap this is, one that taunts her.Strings her along.This stupid game has gone on for too long, is toying with her feelings not enough either?Making her watch everyone she knows die?Is that not _enough?_

Tears make their way down Harukawa's face.Real tears.Ones she's shed for him and only him are back, spilling over her lashline and down her pale cheeks.She closes her eyes, praying that when she opens them whatever sick fucking joke this is leaves.

"Maki.Are you okay?"His voice is closer now.She feels trapped, suffocating in- a hug.A hug.From him.Her head's tucked against him and she hugs back."You stupid, reckless bastard."She smacks a fist against his chest."How are you alive?"Another coughing-laugh.She feels his hands, they're not cold, but warm, not a corpse or something else, a live person.They're holding her, like she wished they would all those years ago. 

"I honestly don't know myself.Just woke up here a few years ago." 

Harukawa blanches."Years?"She whispers against his collarbone."Are there others?"Harukawa's mind wanders to Saihara.Who he's lost.Yumeno, her too.He nods. 

"Yeah, we're all here.Some of us are worse for wear, but hey, I'm not complaining!"

His name leaves her lips for the first time in years."Kaito?" 

He turns his head down more to look at her. "Yeah?"She draws away for a second.Looks at him.He's sickly, scruffy.Not the best, but not the worst either.There's a familiar glint in his eye.God, how she missed him."You're stupid, you should know that.Stupid, and reckless, and the worst."He chuckles."I know, you've told me." 

Words she never thought she'd ever say to *anyone* manage to force themselves out.Begging to be set free, those words hang in the air until she buries her face in his front jacket once more." _I love you._ "She whispers, and his face flushes.

"Love you too, Harumaki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comfort ship (we're gonna pretend like this wasnt OOC and that maki was just feelin things)


	3. The N.K. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does anyone want to come with me?" They all falter for a moment. One by one, they all step forward. Some more shakily. A tanned woman, her unruly brown hair still its natural frizz pipes up. 
> 
> "I don't know about you guys, but if they're all really alive? It's worth a shot." The others make similar noises or movements of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SORRY i didnt update sooner, but heres an ✨extra long✨ chapter to make up for it

It's only the excavation team that's seen these doors.Door one, door two, and door three.And that's where the man- previously a speaker in the airplane, now standing upright in front of the '2' door is heading.He looks back at the others. 

"Does anyone want to come with me?"They all falter for a moment.One by one, they all step forward.Some more shakily.A tanned woman, her unruly brown hair still its natural frizz pipes up. 

"I don't know about you guys, but if they're all really alive?It's worth a shot."The others make similar noises or movements of agreement.

Slowly, Hajiime Hinata pulls the door open.It creaks a good deal.Immediatley they're plunged into darkness.Nothing.It's opressive, stifling, cold.Not even the door lets in any light as is closes... and locks behind them.

"What the hell is happening?I swear the fucking _christ_ if this is some kind of sick joke- huh?"The lights flick on.A long, winding corridor slopes down to a second door.Just how big is this place?There's several doors.All labelled with initials. **N.N.G.T.** etc etc.

The doors go on for a long time."You think we should just... push 'em open?"The shortest of them asks, but gets little to no response as one of them creaks open and someone peeks through.Glancing them, her eyes go wide.Her now short hair, bangs still choppy with two mismatched strands at the front.She claps a hand over her mouth and squeaks.

Again, she just stares.Steps out from her door- but keeps it open with a bandaged hand, and steps fully out.No sound comes out of her mouth as he reaches her hand out and taps the door next to her's. **N.K.** She makes a throat-cutting motion. _Don't go in there._

Hajime nods.Holds up his hands so show he's safe, and she moves a bit forward.Forward enough to reach out and touch one of his hands.She seems... shocked that he's real."W-We didn't- how- huh?"Her voice is extremely soft.Scared."How did you find us?"Her eyes look glazed over and a large scar on her thigh.From her- oh.Right. 

Hajime's hand closes against her's.It's not cold, so she isn't dead, but scared."We don't know.Is anyone else up?"Her head nods."In their rooms.You can open the doors.There's an entrance before their main bedroom- oh. Sorry."Her hand had intertwined with his, and she drew it away."Just don't go in there."Another tap on the **N.K**. nameplate."He- well- he just- Doesn't like visitors.He never leaves." 

The others nod.And one by one, they open a certain door.Except for two men."Man.I don't think anyone likes me.I mean come _on_ , I was a cree- wah!"A pale hand grabs him, and a woman tugs him through the **G.T.** door.Sonia waves and and pulls him entirely inside. 

Now it's just him.Huh.Nowhere to go, apparently.So he directly disobeys what the nurse had told him before and pries open the door. **N.K.** It's like walking backwards into hell, he thinks. 

The dark and cold that washes over him is almost opressive.He can feel it stifling every last sense he has.Is he going crazy?Something shatters against the wall space next to his head. 

"I thought I said no visitors."The creak of a voice.The hefting of a body and sheets crinkling.Footsteps, not of shoes but of bare feet."Who's there?You'd be talking by now.I'll turn the lights on.You should be gone before I do."The door handle's clutched in the taller's hands (even if it's only by an inch or two.) but he doesn't turn it.

For the second time, the lights dim on.A dark room.A lot of green.Two doorways lead to a kitchenette and a bedroom.He can see a few machines.Medical.The pale, wild haired one rubs his eyes and furrows his brow."Who-"His voice fades. 

Blink.The lights are a bit too bright, he closes his eyes.But the other's don't.Nagito Komaeda's eyes rake over his body.Seemingly trying to bore into him.Pierce him.Split him open."You."Blink."Hinata." 

Is he breathless?Yes, anyone would be.Was he ready to see Komaeda?No.He doubts he ever will be.Not in the slightest."Yeah.I thought you died."A beat passes."I did.But not for long." 

He raises a brow.The doorknob is clutched in his hand, which is sweating.He's not sure how... _stable_ Komaeda is.He was already unstable as a teenager.And only he and maybe a few others know how he is.Reclusive, apparently.Hajime's apparently the only person he's seen in a while, judging by their previous visitor's reaction. 

"What does that even mean?"The other shrugs."No idea.I was sure it'd kill me.But-"He pauses for a second to push his overgrown bangs away.They're longer than they first were. 

The pale, almost sickly pale man continues."I mean- it's not like anyone would care about me afterwords.They didn't then, after all.I'm sure I'd just be a nuisance-" 

"Komaeda, shut the hell up."Rude.But his brows are furrowed together."I haven't seen you in _years_.The last time I saw you you were dead, you really think I haven't tried to bring you all back?We only know about this because of the excavation team finding it!I could have never known."He stops, already angry.Why is it always him?What the hell does he have that makes Hinata so frustrated? 

The sickly pale man stops, then starts again."Oh.""Oh?""I only thought you didn't care about me.After all, I've got the worst talent here.Even the killers are better than I am."Christ.He's almost exactly like he was, are the others exactly like this?

Hinata, again, blinks and frowns."How long have you been cooped up in here?In your room, I mean."There's another beat as he ponders.But in that time Hinata notices he's not actually the tall one.The other in simply hunched over, months, maybe even a few years of curling up and not bothering to fix his posture seems to have taken its toll.He's probably taller.If he ever tried to stand up straight. 

He shrugs, only the slightest bit."I don't know.Nobody wants to talk to me anyways, they think I've gone crazy.I understand why..."As a shiver passes through his body, the sickly male continues."We all had our own injuries.Nobody wanted to attend to mine, apparently.Too gruesome."He lets out a dry, almost saddened laugh.It's pathetic to watch, honestly. 

Komeda squeaks, raspy and more like a cough than anything when he feels the other bring his arms around him."I missed you, you know that?You're annoying sometimes, but I did.A lot happened."Pale fingers find their way across his back.The hug is returned.

"Yeah. I was watching."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last thing!! kudos and comments are loved, PLUS i might do some other chapters/a different work from other characters povs (mostly 2nd since the whole door thing and i havent figured out what do to for first) but if you want to see other character interactions i might do that

**Author's Note:**

> kudos appreciated, i'll explain more in the notes next chapter?? maybe??? but hopefully youll like it bc i have MORE bc i wrote this in my spare time and hopefully will have written more by the time the next chapter comes around


End file.
